


Sherlock Oneshots

by Fandomnerdsarecool



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdsarecool/pseuds/Fandomnerdsarecool





	1. You Broke Into the Palace?

 

The loud ding from your phone startled you and the surrounding puppies. Looking back you realized you probably should’ve muted your device. Quickly, you pulled out your phone and started tapping away.

From: Smarty-Pants

Where are you?

To: Smarty-Pants

Figure it out

You silenced your phone and went back to the fur balls. Currently you had one in your lap, another one to your left, and one face planted in front of you. It was at times like these you wished you had more than two arms. You just wanted to cuddle with all of them, and perhaps your favorite person. But seeing as they didn’t know you where you were, they missed out on the opportunity.

“Who’s the good puppers? You are!” You cooed while rubbing one of the dogs stomachs, they let out a small bark in response. You tensed slightly listening for footsteps. “But you gotta be quiet,” you whispered, ”I can’t get caught.”

After a few more minutes of hanging out with the corgis the door opened. Expecting to see a guard you prepared to bolt. Instead you saw Sherlock, looking rather unamused.

“You broke into the palace.” He spoke quietly as not to get caught.

“Yes. What about it?”

“You broke into the palace to play with dogs.”

You sat back down and patted the spot next to you. “Yes I did. Come join me.” With all the grace that is Sherlock, he sat down and stared at the dogs. One slowly came up and sniffed his knee; then all of a sudden plopped it’s head in his lap. “You’re supposed to give them attention and affection.”

At this he scoffed. “No, I’m supposed to give you attention and affection,” he slipped his arm around your waist, “not some creature.” You simply rolled your eyes and grabbed his hand, directing it to the puppy’s head. After guiding his hand in the petting motion, you let it go; noticing how Sherlock was almost enjoying it.

“See love, it’s not that bad,” you kissed his cheek. Everything was peaceful for a few moments, until you heard footsteps. “Time to go.”

Sherlock stood up, offering you his hand. You gladly took it and headed for the window. You both ‘gracefully’ dropped out of the window and broke into a sprint back to Baker Street.

“Remind me to never let you leave the house again,” he said as you both caught your breath. Soon he pulled you both to the couch, with you basically on top of him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you set yours on his chest.

“We should do that again sometime,” you teased. He simply shook his head, and moved his head to kiss you.

“Let’s try something more legal next time, hmm?”

You just giggled and nodded, your exhaustion from running catching up to you. Soon you were asleep.

An hour later

“Sherlock, why is there footage of you and (y/n) running through the palace grounds?” Mycroft asked through the receiver.

“She wanted to play with the dogs.”

Sherlock practically feel Mycroft roll his eyes, “Next time ask permission.” With that he hung up.


	2. Soulmates

“It’s just so infuriating,” I told the older woman sitting across from me. Rubbing the name on my wrist. “He’s my soulmate, and he couldn’t care less. He barely acknowledges me when I’m with him, sometimes I feel like it’s just John and me when I hang out with them. It also doesn’t help that I’m one of the most cuddly people on the planet, and he’s well, not.” I finished looking at her.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry. Maybe it’s not as bad as you think it is,” Mrs. Hudson replied as I took a sip of tea. I nodded as I finished my drink. We both heard the front door open and close, and got up to greet them. Sherlock came in first, clad in his usual black trench coat and blue scarf. I said a hello and he just brushed past me up the stairs. I turned to John, who had just witnessed what happened.

“Hello (y/n), I didn’t know you were coming today.”

“Oh, um, I’m not staying,” I answered trying to conceal my slight frown. I wanted to stay, but what’s the point if the person I’m staying for doesn’t notice?

John gave me a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and seemed forced. “Okay, have a good day then. I hope we see you soon.” I nodded, said good-bye to Miss Hudson, and left 221B Baker Street.

*A few minutes later, no ones pov*

Things were normal in the apartment of 221B. John was making his tea, Sherlock was sitting in his chair, and Mrs. Hudson was climbing the stairs to check on them. Except, this time it was to reprimand the detective. But found someone else was already doing that.

“What, the hell, was that?” John all but shouted at the tall man sitting down. Sherlock almost didn’t seem to hear him at first. “Sherlock!” This caused Mrs. Hudson to flinch a bit in her spot at the doorway. But, it seemed to get the detectives attention. He raised his eyebrow, urging him to continue.

“You ignored (y/n) downstairs. Didn’t even spare her a glance.”

Sherlock seemed to think about it, but his answer shocked both people in the room. “So?” This earned a gasp from Mrs. Hudson.

“Oh, Sherlock. Surely you don’t mean that,” Mrs. Hudson cried. “She’s your soulmate. She wants to care about you, but she can’t because you won’t let her,” Mrs. Hudson finished. With a glare from Sherlock she went back downstairs. She knew the Doctor would set him straight.

Sherlock looked to John and started to speak, “I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal. We’re soulmates, we’ve met, those are the necessary steps.” This caused john to let out an emotionless laugh.

“You think too logically. You have to nurture a relationship, or you will lose her. You don’t have to do big gestures, start small. Like I don’t know, say hello to her when you see her?” Sherlock had so many comebacks floating through his head, but for once, decided to stay quiet. Eventually John left and Sherlock went into his mind-palace.

Everyone thought he avoided her due to the fact he was the ‘human machine’, but in all actuality she took up many of his thoughts. So much so, it became a distraction during cases. So he decided, if he ignored her, he would be able to focus. But, this only made things worse. He found himself wondering what she was doing more. When he saw her though, he tried to shut her out. Because she had a habit of always coming around when he had a case.

He often forgot though, that she indeed was human, and had emotional wants and needs. Maybe he was being selfish trying to stay focused on work, or maybe he was putting walls up because it was a habit; but he knew, deep down, that it wasn’t fair to her. He knew what he needed to do.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a phone ringing. It was the Yard, most likely calling about a new case. If they were calling him about it, they must’ve called (y/n) as well. “We have a murder, I’ll text you the address,” He heard Lestrade speak through the receiver, then hang up. Seconds later he got a text with the address.

*At the Scene, your pov*

I arrived at the scene with Greg; we were in the middle of a meeting when the case was reported, which meant we had to leave halfway through. That wasn’t a bad thing, it was a boring meeting. But since we left in a hurry I didn’t have the chance to grab both my scarf and gloves, which was a problem seeing that it was the beginning winter and snowing. I would just have to suck it up. I walked under the police tape and closer to the woman’s body, but I stopped when I saw Sherlock was already there. I told myself to just work around him.

Anderson started spouting off ‘deductions’, “Obviously the murdered was male, based on the size of the footprints, and the faint scent of cologne in the air.”

I bent down and looked at the footprints, but I noticed they seemed a bit off. The cologne also had an odd undertone. I put the two together and interrupted him.

“It wasn’t a male,” He stopped and looked at me, he didn’t say anything so I continued. “The footprints, if you look the weight wasn’t distributed evenly. All the weight appears to be closer to the heel, meaning the shoes are not the right size. They’re a bigger size to make it look male,” I finished, and looked back at him. He was about to say something when Anderson started to speak.

“But what about the cologne?” Wow, he was more of an idiot than I thought. Sherlock started to answer him.

“Any one can change their perfume. If you pay attention there is an undertone of (Your perfume) (Sorry if you don’t wear any, just make something up). The same kind (y/n) wears. And no, it’s not coming from her, it’s already well mixed with the cologne.” He finished and I shivered.

I didn’t know if the shiver was from him remembering my perfume, or if it was from the cold. I decided on the latter. Although it made my heart flutter that he remembered. I was broken out of my thoughts when something warm was wrapped around my neck. I looked down to see a familiar blue scarf. This was a change from this morning; I looked around to see John smiling at me. Sherlock went to talk to Lestrade, and I went to talk to John.

“That scarf suits you, really brings out the pink in your cheeks,” he told me with a laugh. I lightly hit his arm, while my cheeks turned darker shade of pink, but I just blamed it on the cold.

“What did you say to him?” I asked wanting to know his secret method.

“He told me I use my head too much,” I heard Sherlock say as he came over to stand next to John and me, his hand lightly brushing against mine. “Good job with the footprints.” He told me as we started walking to a cab.

“Thanks, I’m surprised you didn’t notice it.” At this he just smile slightly. We spent the rest of the ride in silence. When we got to Baker Street the boys invited me in for tea. I sat on the couch while John started the kettle, to my surprise Sherlock sat next to me. The kettle heated up oddly fast, and John gave us our tea then fled to his room.

I wrapped my hands around the cup, trying to transfer its heat to my fingers when I remembered I still had the detectives scarf around my neck. I set the cup down, undid the scarf and handed it back to its owner. “Thanks for letting me borrow this.” He grabbed it and put it on the table. “What changed? Earlier you were ignoring me, and now you’re sitting next to me and letting me wear your scarf.”

“Well I didn’t want you getting sick. That and John brought up that I could lose you,” He was scared to lose me? I opened my mouth, but he continued, “I know you think I don’t think or care about you, but it’s quite the opposite. You started to invade my thoughts, so I had to distance myself. I’ve never had to deal with emotions, but now I do.” This was giving me an idea.

I moved a closer to him and cuddled up to him a bit, “Does this bother you?” He shook his head, and I noticed his arms where by his sides. “You’d be more comfortable if you moved your arms. They’ll go numb if you keep them where they are.”

He moved them but not to where I thought he would, one went around my shoulders, the other to my jawline. Before I could process what was happening my lips met his. It was a slightly awkward kiss, but sweet all the same. When he pulled back I could feel him study my face. “Did that bother you?” He asked me.

“In all honesty, I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” He smiled and kissed me once more. Having Sherlock Holmes as a soulmate could sometimes be angering, but you could tell things would be getting better.


End file.
